


Abomination [2x04]

by feelsforsterek



Series: Post Teen Wolf Episodes [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek, one day you’re going to have to let someone in and let them care about you.” He whispered and he knew that Derek could hear him, even though he shouldn't be able to from this distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abomination [2x04]

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off season 2, episode 4 of Teen Wolf, from which Stiles had kept Derek afloat in the swimming pool after Derek had been paralyzed from the neck down by the Kanima.

Derek was pulling off his damp shirt when he heard the cranking of a gear shift sound from nearby. The grinding of the engine was familiar to Derek’s hyper sensitive hearing, and he knew that it was Stiles who was heading towards the half burnt house Derek calls home. Derek, with a roll of his eyes, wondered what the teenager could possibly want. 

Knowing Stiles he was coming for a thank you, for keeping Derek’s paralyzed body afloat in a pool for over two hours. Derek was grateful, and was actually surprised that Stiles held him up for so long, even though he did drop Derek twice, once to get a phone to call Scott and secondly because he could no longer hold on. Still, it surprised Derek at how much strength Stiles actually possessed. 

Derek guessed Stiles was still a minute away from landing on Derek’s porch so he changed into warmer, dryer clothing and headed downstairs. Derek could pretend he was not in, though his Camero was parked outside and Stiles would notice that instantly. Stiles had a knack for noticing things and putting them altogether to make a plausible outcome. His father was the sheriff, so Derek supposed the apple didn't fall to far from the tree. 

It was one of the reasons Derek despised Stiles so much. He was clever, he would know a trick when he saw one and Derek only wished he could possess Stiles knack for knowing things, that way, he wouldn't have been played by Kate, and got most of his family killed. Derek’s eyes then flickered to the dark stain of blood that was still noticeable on the floor of what would have been his living area. Kate’s blood.

Derek was so lost in thought that he only noticed Stiles approach because Stiles’ arms were already flailing in the air, hitting Derek with the stench of chlorine that still coated Stiles’ red tracksuit. Derek didn't like the fact that the chlorine almost blocked Stiles’ scent, a scent that drove Derek crazy, which added to the reason why Derek despised Stiles. He was the only one who could get under Derek’s skin. 

Derek waited patiently as he watched Stiles walk up to him, his mouth opening and closing as he fought to say something. “You are such an ass!” Was what Stiles finally spat out, his flailing hands coming down to rest on his hips. The only reply Stiles got from Derek was a slight raise of the eyebrows, which set Stiles frown deeper. “You think I held your paralyzed werewolf ass up, for two freaking hours, because I wanted you to save me!?” Stiles exclaimed. 

Stiles pulse beat at an uneven pace, heat radiating from his body which let Derek know that Stiles was actually angry. “Yes, that’s exactly why you held me up Stiles.” Derek said through gritted teeth. Did Stiles seriously come all the way here to let Derek know something he already knew? Frustration was what Derek was feeling now, and so was Stiles.

“You are an idiot!” Stiles snapped as his hands waved in the air to show his exasperation. “How could you have saved me when you were paralyzed from the neck down, huh?” Stiles asked. “So the Kanima was scared of water, I didn't know that for the first hour we were in the damn water! And I was pretty sure Scott would have come bounding in to save the day and save my ass so I technically could have let you drowned.” Stiles admitted with a huff. 

Derek almost let out a sigh. “What is your point here Stiles?” Derek asked with the mask of no emotion on his face. Derek was beyond confused, if Stiles really did believe that, why didn’t he let Derek drown? Stiles has many times before, asked Scott to kill him. 

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Stiles asked incredulously, his eyes wide but full of determination to get his point across. A point Derek didn’t want to know. He was perfectly fine believing Stiles only held him up to save him in the end. 

“Go home Stiles.” Derek told him, an edge to his voice that Derek knew Stiles understood. It was the tone that didn’t make anyone question him. Much to Derek’s disappointment, Stiles wasn’t anyone. 

“Why is it so hard for you to believe that I held you up because I actually care about you?” Stiles asked, finally getting to what he wanted to say. Derek knew because now Stiles’ heartbeat became steady, a whoosh of air leaving Stiles mouth as if he was holding the words back and had pushed them through his lips. 

Derek stood there, his eyes pushing the overwhelming emotion he felt back toward the box, the box in Derek’s mind that stored his feelings. Derek would be lying if he said he didn’t want anyone to care about him. He would also be lying if he said that he didn’t feel an attachment to the seventeen year old standing in front of him. He had felt it pretty much since Derek found him lurking in his woods with Scott. It was the reason why Derek pushed himself between Stiles and the Kanima just over three hours ago. The same reason why he had let Peter kick the crap out of him when he found out he was the alpha and Stiles was in danger. It was natural instinct to protect Stiles, even though it drove him crazy. 

But Derek couldn’t let people care for him, those who did last time were burnt in the very house he and Stiles was standing in. “I don’t want you to care about me Stiles.” Derek finally said, it was through, yet again, gritted teeth, but only because he had to force the words out. It wasn’t what Derek wanted, he wanted and was glad Stiles cared about him, but Derek cared about Stiles too and he didn’t want to pull Stiles anymore further into this mess than he already was.

At that, Stiles laughed, a full blown laugh that caused Derek’s heart to stutter and his face to frown. Once Stiles stopped his abrupt laughter he told Derek, “it’s too late for that buddy.”

Derek needed Stiles to go now, he was tired, physically and emotionally and Stiles’ wasn’t helping with his confession. “You’re cold Stiles; go home before you catch pneumonia.” Derek sighed, expressing his point that he was done with this conversation.

Stiles glared slightly at Derek before he sighed and headed toward the door. He turned just when he reached the threshold. “Derek, one day you’re going to have to let someone in and let them care about you.” He whispered and he knew that Derek could hear him, even though he shouldn’t be able to from this distance. “Believe it or not, you’re not that good at hiding your feelings. I can see that you care about me too.” And with that the door shut and Derek waited until he could no longer hear the rattle of the jeep before he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this and let me know if you want me to put a twist on an episode of Teen Wolf :). I'm hoping with more inspiration comes a chance for me to try lengthen my writing xD.


End file.
